Kamen Rider Zenrin : Rosario to Devil
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Me and Dash Master 48 are gonna work TOGETHER on this! The mixture of Kuuga plus Agito equals Zenrin!
1. Episode A

**Attention : NOT authorized by me.. Another Team Agreed story, this one by Dekadon himself, he really missed Chase, he literaly cried eating ice cream for the past five weeks, until I told him about the Special Episode '** ** _The Case Of Ghost_** **' and that in that episode CHASE comes back in appearance. But ya know, I kinda like Agito and Kuuga, it's also really cool that their stories are actually connected. This one, I'll be working with Dash Master 48 on.**

* * *

 **Talking**

 **Inner Moka Talking**

" **After Death!** "

 **Inner Moka transformation theme**

" **Henshin!** "

 **-Kuuga and Agito henshin sound mixed-**

* * *

 **Beginning ACTION**

* * *

 _A teen wearing an unusual uniform was packing his bags for a new school, '_ Sona.. Ore wa... Minna wa.. _' he stopped and looked at a picture. '_ So then, if I leave everyone.. What will the future be like.. No worries about that now.. Youkai Academy.. Ikuze! _' He ran out of the door, out the window, a yellow but creepy bus was riding through the rode, as a hat flew into the screen._

* * *

The teen found himself at a bus stop, although it was strange, he still kinda liked the puppet scarecrow, it was cute to him. "Ano.. Arigatou na.." He smiled brightly to the bus as he rode away, he then decided to get going to find out where the school was.

On his way, he heard the rolling of wheels on a track, he then turned, only for his face to be caught by a wheel in his face. Falling onto the ground and feeling the dirt that he had hit, the earth gaining it's revenge. He got up and looked to the girl was beaten up behind her, "Daijobu?" he asked as the girl looked to his face, familiarizing it, " _Shotaro_.." she enlisted a name, "Eh?" the teen then got up and reached his hand out, he helped her up and sighed in relief that she was ok. But she was SO cute, it made him blush like a tomato, but he accidently touched her leg, she had a little scream, which caused him to immediately let go.

"Oh, you're bleeding.." She then reached for his face with a whipe, until a scent flew to her nose, she gave one sniff before desire to find it came. "Gomen... Demo.." She leaned in close, "Ore wa.. Vampire.." she took a bit, which the boy could even hear...

A SLURP?!

* * *

D

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Ryugama, a Kamen Rider formed to keep back the Demons known to human as Hollows, but in their clans, they are called Zenki, demons created FOR destruction.**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1 : Episode 1)**

 **Episode A | The Kamen Rider**

* * *

The teen fell from the drain of blood, but he really didn't feel much but a drain, "Oh, I'm being so rude.. I'm Akashiya Moka.. You are?" she introduced herself. He then stood up and sighed, "It's Hiromu.. Keitaro Hiromu." he introduced, Hiromu then looked at his hand and clutched it into a fist."Oh crap! We're gonna be late for class!" Hiromu reminded, they both ran straight toward class.

"Now.. I've finally found the one.." A grey hooded boy took off his hood to reveal a side swished grey hairstyle with some red hair strips connected. He then had also realized, HE WAS LATE TOO! He jumped off his chair and ran to class, he was excited to see if he was in the same class with his Chosen One. He was bringing a strange silver and red striped belt, it seemed special of some sort.

* * *

Hiromu was sitting in class, not knowing of where Moka was due to seperation, he decided to take it easy and just sit as the Teacher explained the rules. ' _Monsters.. Monsters.. WAIT, MONSTERS?!_ ' Hiromu gulped, " _YA IDIOT! YA LET YO PARENTS GET YA IN A MONSTER SCHOOL!_ " his concious said, ' _Technically we're a monster too.._ ' Hiromu shot back, " _HALFLY! WE COULD GET OUR ASSES HANDED TO US OUT HERE!_ " his concious yelled from inside, until..

"Gomedesai.." A voice said as a pink haired girl came in, ' _Moka-san?_ ' Hiromu thought, then Moka saw him as if he said that out loud. " _Uh oh.._ " Hiromu's concious freaked as the Vampire hugged him tightly, happy to see him again, as Hiromu was struggling as if he were tied up. "GRRR.." Komia Saizo punched the Table and threw his marble into the ground, the crater surrounded by smoke. "HOW COULD YOU GAIN THE HEART OF A WOMAN WITH SUCH BEAUTY?!" Saizo and the other boys in the class shouted at him, while the girls were angry with Moka, having Hiromu and all.

* * *

 _"So you're a new student too?" Moka asked as she picked up her Freshman folder, "Yeah.. I would know my way if not.." Hiromu said, she then smiled, then it faded, "Do you.. Hate vampires?" she asked. She looked down, "Why would I?" she then looked up, "Woah, Vampires are actually awesome.. I hear their in the S-Class. Means meeting you was a gift." he admired her race. "I'd actually like to be friends.. If that's OK with you." Hiromu admit, "Of course!" Moka hugged his arm, "I've never had a friend before.." Moka said, "Daijobu.. I'll help you out.." Hiromu nodded, "However I can." he said._

* * *

Moka was sitting on a bench while Hiromu looked at his drink, it reminded him of the terror back when he was a child. _"HAYAKU! HIROMU!"_ He remembered the last words he ever heard from his mother, since then, he and his father have always been in Fuuto, as his father took the job of a detective, his sister, Akiko, going ahead and heading to Fuuto now to check on dad. Moka looked to see if he was ok, until a step was heard by both, Moka then turned to see her friends neck being held by Saizo.

Moka looked as Hiromu was thrown into a vending machine, all the bottles flying out. "Why don't you just come with me?" Saizo tried to grab Moka's shoulder, but he missed the catch and noticed Moka try to help up Hiromu. Now Saizo was pissed, he grabbed a Soda can and crushed it, giving off a raging aura.

* * *

Hiromu was sitting on a rail with his head faced up, he then looked to Moka as she sighed in relief. "Keitaro Hiromu!" A voice said, the same voice of the guy with the belt, but Hiromu thought it was another jealous guy. "Look, I don't know anything." Hiromu said, "I know that." the dude said, "Look, I'm Azuma Eisuke." he introduced himself, "You already know my name.." Hiromu sighed, "Ah, Keitaro.. Take this." he showed the belt he had brought with him to the young man.

* * *

 **Back in Tokyo, April 24th, 2012**

A phew creatures were attacking countless people, one with horns in every place of the body, seeming to be based off of a Mutant Rhino. This Rhino creature was the Zenki demon Zenki-gama. The other had fangs as long as knives, arm blades as long as Machetes, and a golden armor to cover it all up, this Mutant was the Zenki creature known as Zenki-saka.

Both were rampaging through the city until a Motorcycle hit Zenki-saka into a pillar. It revealed a Rider with blades on the shoulder pads, the back of the ankles, and a horn at the front and two at the back of the helmet. The horns and blades were all gold, as well as the Shoulder pads and ankles, while the boots and gloves were silver, the chestplate red while the backplate red. The helmet red with a golden inner design that spread the orange eyes out. "Matte! Zenki-gama!" The man stepped forward and began to fight against the Zenki. Zenki-gama and Zenki-saka both jumped into the air, becoming a Beetle like creature that began to slash at the Rider. "Now.. Zenrin! FACE JUDGEMENT FOR MY BROTHERS!" The beetle charged toward Zenki, illusions of Zenki-gama and Zenki-saka kicking toward him. The past Zenrin was hit in the chestplate and exploded, the belt flying into the air and landing in the hands of a young teen, he ran off when he saw the two Zenki.

* * *

"Interesting story.. But what's MY part of the bargain?" Hiromu asked, then Azuma smirked, "Free Chicken coupon each fight." Hiromu widened his eyes from the coupon. A red light appeared next to him and a gold light at the other side, "I think we should do it!" the gold light said, "What if the Coupon's a FAKE?!" the red argued. "Think about the countless people who would die if we don't save them!" The gold said, getting Hiromu to think, then the red said, "THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE FOUND RISKING OUR LIVES JUST FOR CHICKEN?!" red tried to get Hiromu's side on his point of view. "I need a reason first.." Hiromu walked off, Moka following, Azuma turned around, "Now I see why he was chosen." he laughed loudly.

* * *

 **So there's a new Zenrin, well.. We must STRIKE!** A Zenki shouted out to his fellow brothers, all of them cheering, **Zenki-Toudou! PLEASE let me defeat this Earthling!** one of them came bravely, **Very well, Zenki-Kai.**

* * *

 **DHE : WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIROMU?!**

 **UCM : Will he become Zenrin?**

 **KHD : Or will he die a terrible death.**

 **LME : FIND OUT IN EPISODE B!**


	2. Episode B

**DHE : Wasup my homies!**

 **UCM : We are back once again!**

 **KHD : Now are you ready to find out Keitaro's decision?**

 **LME : Grab SOME Popcorn, because you're about to see some ACTION!**

* * *

 **(Episode 1 : Part 2)**

 **Episode B : Zenrin.. TANJOU!**

* * *

Moka noticed Hiromu was missing, so she ran all throughout the school until he saw him with his eyes pointed toward the exit of the school. "Hiromu-kun!" Moka ran down and Hiromu looked, "It's strange.. it's like I sense something.." he walked toward the graveyard, Moka followed once he heard a pained grunt. She noticed Zenki-Kai beating the crap out of Hiromu, it really looked painful.

Moka tried to help, but a familiar figure got in her way, "Come with me, babe.. Maybe we can catch ourselves a son." he said. Moka smirked, "Sorry.. But I've already got someone.." Saizo then began to get an even angrier aura, he was now VERY pissed, "Sorry.. but that don't work on me.." he began to change, "Since you rejected me.. Now I'll have to kill you BOTH!" Saizo revealed his true form, an ORC! **DUDE HE'S SO UGLY!** Zenki-Kai laughed so loud Saizo could actually feel pain from it, "HOW DARE YOU!" he threw his tongue, but the Alien Demon grabbed it and twirled him like a lasso. Until Copper Bullets were absorbed by Zenki-Kai, the beast soon met pain itself from them, "Did you forget, you're weak against copper." Azuma came to the rescue. "Azuma-san?" Moka smiled, "Get Keitaro out of here before he awakens!" Azuma switched the gun to blade mode, which a copper blade came out.

What was he talking about? Hiromu was already awake.. Wait, his MONSTER form?! Moka tried to pick up Hiromu, but it was too late, his waist sparked brightly until he became the Rider from before, except with no belt and Red eyes. "Oh shit." Azuma dodged all of his attacks, slashing at him with the Copper dagger. Zenrin backed up before grabbing his head, "Keitaro! The belt! It'll help you control it!" Azuma threw the belt to Zenrin, while he still had some control, he put it on. Hiromu dehenshined, but the belt was still on, "Let's redo that.." he got up and performed the way the Kuuga henshin stance, " **Henshin!** " he slammed his hands on the side while Zenki-Kai threw some energy blades toward him.

He turned silver as he morphed into the Rider, the blades all came out at the same time, signalling the eye glow from Red to Orange. "The Zenki comes first!" Azuma reminded, Zenrin nodded and jumped up, " **DEFEND MODE** " a voice in Zenrin's head said, the blades all flipped sides as if they were guarding an attack. Zenrin blocked and dodged attacks again and again, until, " **COMBAT MODE** " the Blades reverted to normal and he began to slash at the beast with the arm and leg blades. " **HISSATSU MODE** " The blades all glew bright red as Zenrin jumped up, instead of a kick he did a punch, he wanted to save the kick for Saizo. The punch seeked deep into the creature's heart, judging if it was good or bad, it judged terrible, so it gained a red Symbol that seemed like the Agito symbol, with the bottom of the head seeming more like Kuuga's. "Zenki-Kai... Terminated..." Zenrin stated as Zenki-Kai exploded brightly, soon he dehenshined and ran to Moka. "Come on, we can go now that it's over." Hiromu said, "OI!" Saizo growled, "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!" he asked, "No~?" the Rider lied. Saizo was angered from this nonsense, so he decided to RID of Hiromu first, he charged straight toward him. " **Henshin!** " For the second time, Hiromu henshined, except flip style and landing on a motorcycle, "WOAH! I GET A RIDE TOO?!" Zenrin smirked in his helmet, "YOSH!" he revved the engine and he was ready for action.

* * *

 **(Who's That Guy?! : KR Ost)**

Zenrin road toward the Orc, hitting him in the face and shaving some of his hair off from the bike, "Gomen!" Zenrin said, "NOT!" he road across the graves, which boosted him like a ramp, " **HISSATSU MODE** " he jumped off the bike and kicked toward Saizo, but missed at the first time, getting punched into a corner.

 **(Ost over because Hiromu can't see)**

* * *

Zenrin crashed into a wall, Moka running to him and grabbing his hand, "Hiromu-kun!" she cried a bit. "Oi! I got this.. You should get somewhere safe.." He said grabbing something to support him for getting up, it wasn't what he expected, "Hey.. Your neck charm thing helped me up." he smiled, but noticed her glowing. " **Henshin!** " Hiromu henshined AGAIN with Moka, both becoming a new form, he looked to Moka's new state, "SUGOI, THE EYES MAN!" Zenrin admired. But Saizo came charging like a wild bull that was on the lose, "Shall we?" Zenrin asked, "Don't think our little chat is over.. You still have more things to admire me about." she jumped up, "O..k?" he jumped up with her and both glew brightly, " **KNOW YOUR PLACE!** " Moka shouted, " **Saa, Judgement da..** " Zenrin said once they both kicked and jumped off him. Saizo exploded brightly, back in his human form, seeming more COOKED than usual. "Dude, you just got seriously burned.." Azuma said, him and Hiromu high fiving, "Speaking of burned, I'm hungry!" Hiromu dehenshined, while Moka looked toward him.

"Ok.. You look WAY more awesome then before, I admit." Hiromu said, "My other side won't be happy.. But I've got myself a fan." Moka grabbed the Rosario, "F-What?" Hiromu was confused, he just wanted to get some chicken, but caught Moka before getting some delicious, BARBEQUE sauced, Hot sauce mixed, covered up CHICKEN! He noticed as he was close to getting Utopia, Moka woke up, "Oh hey, you're normal." he noticed she wasn't happy, "I'll look more sex appealing, I promise!" she said, "NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!"

* * *

 **A Red Zenrin Judgement symbol began to glow, the screen exploding to this.**

 **Namida ga afureru no wa.. - Hiromu was eating chicken, until at the corner of his eye he saw the belt.**

 **Kimi ga soba de hahoemukara! - Then it shifts to when he was eating with Azuma and Moka, the belt was absorbed into his body, he then dropped his chicken, growling loudly as the others laughed.**

 **Dakishimetaku naru no wa.. - Zenki-Toudou slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair, as Zenki soldiers and saluted to him.**

 **Kimi ga soba ni irukara.. - Zenki-Gama stands at the top of the castle, waiting for the right moment to strike.**

 **Naze umarete, kita ka nante. - Zenki-Gama slashes the screen, while Zenrin kickes into the slash mark left behind.**

 **Kangaete mo, wakaranainda.. - Hiromu henshins into Zenrin and performs the OOO battle stance.**

 **Dakara ikiru, tamashii moyashi inkinuite! - Zenrin in Defend Mode blocking Zenki-Gama's attacks, Attack mode slashing at him with the arm and leg blades, and Hissatsu mode kicking into Zenki-Kai.**

 **Mitsukedasu itsuka! - Zenrin rides on the Demon Chaser while Gouram and Dragon (Wizard) fly around him, the Demon Chaser combining with both to create the Ghost Chaser.**

 **Onaji jidai ni ima deaeta nakama-tachi yo! - Moka smiles while she writes notes in class, while Azuma screams from a nightmare that the Zenki take over Earth, Azuma chasing Hiromu while Moka is still trying to figure out what's happening.**

 **Warera oumou yueni warera ari! - Hiromu jumps up, becoming Zenrin, while Moka becomes her other side and turns as the Demon Chaser rides through the road.**

 **Atarashii rekishi ni kogi dase nakama-tachi yo! - He threw one of his shoulder blades at a Zenki minion that knocked them all down.**

 **Warera omou yueni warera ari! - Zenki-Gama slashes through millions of Zenki minions to practice for his future fight with Zenrin.**

 **Jinsei wa dare mo mina ichido kiri sa.. - Hiromu trains, until Moka grabs his arm for another blood sucking, but Azuma pulls her off because he agrees him training is the best thing for him to do.**

 **Omoi no mama ni! - Hiromu thumbs up toward the screen.**

* * *

 **DHE : Remember minna, please support to Kamen Rider Ghost!**

 **UCM : As well as Dash Master 48.**

 **KHD : Now for a Trailer for next time!**

 **LME : Remember we'll always be right here for your requests!**

* * *

 **Next Time on Zenrin!**

Hiromu was walking home, "MAN! SOME CHICKEN IS NEEDED!" he was thinking of a new recipe of a type of new food. Until he noticed a bluenette being attacked by a Zenki, "COME ON! MAKE A CONTRACT WITH ME.. PLEASE?!" it shouted. "Zenki contract?!" Hiromu and Moka asked. Azuma began to explain, "Once a Zenki forms a contract, the contracter is connected to that Zenki, Zenki most time use them until they die." Azuma said, Hiromu widening his eyes. "You say that your life doesn't matter?! YOU'RE WRONG! LIFE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF A BEING!" Zenrin jumped into the air as those words were said, landing onto Gouram and beginning to change. "Now face.. **Gouram Form**!" Azuma smirked as Gourama was partially connected to Zenrin, the beetle's claws on his fists and legs, the body on the chestplate and backplate, as well as Gouram's face connected to the front as support for the eyes and horns. "Ore wa.. Kamen Rider!" He said as he scratched at the beast, it turned to a giant version of itself and Zenrin jumped onto the Demon Chaser, Gouram soon connecting and him smirking, the Gouram Demon Chaser was formed.

* * *

 **DHE : Toon in next time everybody!**


End file.
